Requiem: Por un corazon roto
by gothique-jedi
Summary: Toxica a muerto,su unica amiga   e interes amoroso ya no esta mas a su lado Jindrax se siente solo y mas deprimido que nunca esta carta dice todo lo que no le dijo mientras estaba viva .DEJEN SUS REVIEWS


Un amor

Francia, China, Australia, todos los lugares a los que no pude ir contigo-suspire por enésima vez y siento como mi corazón se oprime, las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día tan desafortunado, sin embargo para mí siempre será como si hubiera sido ayer, los recuerdos se apoderan de mi mente y me envuelven. Aun lo recuerdo con claridad

Todo había salido bien el plan sin duda era uno elaborado por meses sino es que por años, estábamos desesperados por conseguir la aprobación del amo, ¿recuerdas?, todo había salido a la perfección lograste capturar a la princesa Shayla y tu llegabas victoriosa tenias tu habitual vestido morado ,pero fue cuando te acercaste que todo se vino abajo

Lo logre-decías con la respiración dificultada

Bien hecho vieja amiga-dije aproximándome a ti

Me dirigiste una mirada furibunda con tus ojos castaños, esos ojos que se mantenían ocultos tras ese velo pero que penetraban a lo más profundo de mí ser, entonces te desmayaste y me arrodille a tu lado para ver que estuvieras bien, jadeabas y estabas muy débil. Sino llore fue porque la máscara que cubría mi rostro me lo impedía, fue entonces que descubrí que era lo que estaba mal.

Toxica que le paso a tu cuerno?-pregunte pasando mi mano por donde antes crecía ese cuerno naranja que tanto amabas

No te preocupes me volverá a crecer-respondiste

Le pregunte a Mandiloc si eso era cierto y el solo se burlo fue entonces que ambos comprendimos que si el cuerno de un Org es cortado, el Org se debilita y finalmente….muere

Las lagrimas rodaron sobre tus mejillas y mi corazón sangro con el tuyo aquellos en quienes confiamos te habían traicionado, la princesa estaba indignada, pero Mandiloc le dijo que solo éramos sus sirvientes.

Entonces aparecieron los Rangers exigiéndonos que les devolviéramos a la princesa, nuestro supuesto amo les dedico otra burla, mi sangre comenzó a hervir de la ira que mas hubiera querido que matarlo con mis propias manos a él y a Ornikage. Fue entonces que los Rangers ya hartos de él formaron el jungle blaster y lo dispararon contra él.

Y en el último momento te tomo del piso y te uso de escudo llevándote a tu destrucción, los Rangers quedaron impactados con la escena no se lo podían creer, la princesa soltó un grito ahogado y yo no lo podía creer te destruyeron grite tu nombre, presa del dolor

El remordimiento corre todavía en mi mente ¿Por qué no te ayude?, porque fui tan idiota y no te saque de ahí?, tú eras mi mundo entero eras mi sol mi luna, mi amada, y delicada duquesa. El dolor me obligo a arrodillarme, quería correr escapar de ahí no podía estar vivo ni un minuto más, tu eras mi vida entera eras mi mejor y única amiga y por mi culpa ya nunca te volvería a ver y eso me dolía

Fue entonces que comprendí porque los Orgs eran tan fuertes al momento de revivir, y porque nos prohibían tener sentimientos, la respuesta me llego un día en que desperté escuchando tu voz. Los Orgs no sienten porque duele mucho cuando amas a alguien inalcanzable, y mas cuando tuviste la culpa de su muerte.

Ayude a los Rangers a rescatar a su princesa porque tuve un sueño, y como siempre tu estabas en el en fin en este sueño nos vi a ambos ayudando a los Rangers a rescatar a la princesa, y eso fue exactamente lo que hice y en conjunto, destruimos a los otros Orgs para siempre.

Todo el mal a desaparecido, pero no, no me satisface, aunque vengue tu muerte, me fue imposible traerte de vuelta, y tu sabes que lo intenta con desesperación, no hay forma de traerte de vuelta y eso ahonda mas esta herida.

A veces quiero llorar porque te escucho gritar de dolor rogándome que te ayude, tu voz me a quitado el sueño, porque cada que la escucho te veo tal cual eres, tu vestido azul, tu armadura, un casco del mismo color, un velo negro y en tu frente un cuerno naranja señal de que eras la duquesa de los Orgs.

A veces recuerdo los momentos que vivimos juntos, como la vez que quise ayudar a mi hermano, comiéndome esos frijoles mágicos, no lo hice solo por el, quería demostrar que Mandiloc se equivocaba, recuerdo que discutimos largo rato y tu me dijiste que no lo hiciera aun así lo hice pero fue en vano los Rangers lograron destruir a mi hermano y yo milagrosamente me salve, y tu con tu bella sonrisa me dijiste que había sido muy valiente y que estabas orgullosa de mi.

Te confieso que me gustaba un poco la princesa Shayla, su bondad duplicaba su belleza y eso me hacía sentir un cariño especial hacia ella, sin embargo cuando me beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento no sentí nada que me indicara que la amaba, entonces me di cuenta que mi corazón le pertenecía a una persona muy especial, a una chica que me había acompañado en casi toda mi existencia, esa chica eras tu:

Toxica duquesa de los Orgs, señora de la magia y dueña de mi corazón

Me odio a mi mismo por no haber evitado tu muerte, y en el peor de los casos por no ayudarte a morir dignamente, fue mi error (recuerda que tu siempre fuiste el cerebro del equipo),ahora voy a vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que tengo la bendición de vivir, pero la maldición de haber sido un imbécil.

A veces voy a visitar a los Rangers, quienes se separaron al ya no tener que defender a la tierra, el ranger rojo Cole Evans es veterinario, Alyssa la ranger blanco termino sus estudios y ahora es maestra, Danny el ranger negro continuo con su trabajo de florista y se acaba de casar con esa chica Kendall, Max el ranger azul es ahora un universitario, pero claro sigue siendo el niño que conocimos, Taylor la ranger amarillo regreso a la fuerza aérea ,Merrick el lunar wolf ranger se caso con una chica francesa llamada Amelia, la princesa regreso junto con el Animarium al cielo esperando el día en que la tierra la necesite de nuevo.

Yo ahora soy actor y de vez en cuando me reúno con los Rangers la pasamos bien juntos, pero las veces que te veo a ti es en sueños o en mi imaginación, maldigo ahora mi estupidez por nunca haber besado tus labios rojos esos labios vírgenes que nadie consiguió profanar, a veces me burlo de mi estupidez te tuve y nunca intente acercarme a ti, a tu corazón.

La culpa me acosa y se burla en mi oído diciendo "pude hacer mas", se que estas en un lugar mejor, no te olvides de mi y espérame.

Te amo y así lo hare siempre, cuídate mi duquesa, hasta el día en que volvamos a vernos buena suerte. Te ama

Jindrax


End file.
